Toy in the Sun
Toy in the Sun is the second segment of the sixty-first episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on March 13, 2015. Summary Doc and the toys learn an important lesson about sun exposure after Donny leaves Bronty outside in the sun and his plastic becomes discolored. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly and Buddy *Andre Robinson as Donny McStuffins *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Bronty *Roger Bumpass as Army Al Songs *Time for Your Checkup *Sunscreen! Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Buddy: Yo, Doc, I just 'membered something. Sometimes, Donny, he takes me and Bronty out by your dad's garden and he plays this game what's called dig the dino. Doc and Lambie: Dig the dino? Army Al: Affirmative. Donny buries Bronty, then pretends to be a fossil hunter, and digs him back up. Bronty: Ooh! Hi Doc! Oh, hi, Army Al! Army Al: Boo-ya! Bronty: Ooh, hi... everyone. Lambie: Hiya, Bronty! (hugs Bronty) Chilly: You were a blue lump in the ground, but now you're back to being Bronty. Bronty: Thank you for digging me up! Army Al: Sure thing, pal. We wouldn't want you to miss Donny's big welcome home surprise. Bronty: (knocks Army Al down, jumping around) Ooh, ooh, ooh! I love, love, love surprises! Yes I do! Doc: When people spend too long in the sun, their skin gets burned. When plastic toys sit in the sun too long, it can fade their plastic. Doc: Are you guys okay? Bronty: My clown pants fell down. Doc: Those pants don't fit you. But don't worry. I think I have a better way to solve the problem. Stuffy and Bronty: Better than clown pants? Doc: Even better than clown pants. Paint. Bronty: Ooh, goody! I love to paint. Ooh! Can I fingerpaint? Oh, can I, can I, please? Doc: Maybe later, Bronty. Right now, I'm going to paint your hind-quarters so it matches your front. Bronty: Oh, thank you, Doc. You're the best toy doctor in the world. Hallie: Now you're talking the truth! Doc: I'll remind Donny not to leave you out in the sun next time, but you're lucky, Bronty. When you spend much time in the sun, I can just give you a code of paint, and you'll be good as new. But when people get too much sun, it's called a sunburn. And it can really hurt. That's why it's important to stay safe in the sun. Doc: Did you give Bronty the nose and wig? Stuffy: Yeah, haha. Doc: You're adorable, too. (Gives Stuffy a kiss) Stuffy: Oh, thank you. Trivia *This is the second time Bronty cries and sheds tears. The first time was in "The Big Storm". *In episode listed order, this is the last episode where Doc was voiced by Kiara Muhammad. *This is the first episode where Stuffy dresses up as a clown. *In episode listed order, this is the last season 2 episode. Gallery image-C8D7_55CFA84F.jpg Doc_mcstuffins_toys_stack_up.jpg Doc_and_toys_at_the_garden.jpg Bronty's_discolored_skin.jpg Lambie_in_toy_in_the_sun.jpg Stuffy_and_lambie_lift_bronty.jpg image-A2FE_55CFA850.jpg Stuffy_and_a_squirted_flower.jpg stuffy dresses up as a clown.jpg|Stuffy dressed up as a clown Stuffy_and_bronty_clown.jpg MdZSZ.jpg Paint_colors_from_doc_mcstuffins.jpg Doc_at_the_window.jpg Doc_and_stuffy_at_the_window.jpg Doc_holding_up_sunscreen.jpg Sunscreen_song.jpg Stuffy_squeezes_sunscreen.jpg Bronty_sees_lotion.jpg Sunscreen_song2.jpg Maxresdefault_192.jpg Donny_playing_with_bronty.jpg Category:Episodes where Time For Your Checkup was sung Category:Episodes about Bronty Category:Crying episodes Category:Season 2